


Days In The Sun

by Mysterious_L



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), One Piece
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Set in the post-war arc Luffy is devastated by Ace's death and isn't sure how he can move on. But with some talking to and realization Luffy decides to continue his dream of becoming the Pirate King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece or the song lyrics. A lot of this is taken straight from the events that take place mixed in with my own storytelling. The tags at the beginning of the lyrics are who the lyrics are about from or referenced to. This just popped into my head randomly so I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is still dealing from Ace’s death and it takes the love and memories of his crew for him to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bars and the name signify which character is "singing" the lyrics. I've tweaked some of the lyrics so they fit the story line better. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don’t own one piece or the lyrics just how I put in my own creative style.

**[Ace** **:]**

_"Days in the sun,_

_where my life has barely begun_

_Not until my whole life is done,_

_will I ever leave you"_

 

When Luffy woke up he was disoriented and crazed destroying everything in his path to search for his brother. After a while Luffy the horrible memories were too much and with a scream of anguish he fell to the ground. As Luffy sat on the ground reeling from the shocking and devastating events that had occurred only a short while ago. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Jinbe approaching him. He could see the remorse and pity held in his eyes. Then Luffy heard the words that he knew would confirm his horrible realization,  He was all alone, he had lost everyone. With this horrible realization came a scream of anguish and despair tore from his throat as he couldn't help but recall the events on how they met, and the promise Ace had made to him as children, with this Luffy let out another round of heart wrenching sobs, begging for this to be a dream and for his brother to come back. He could even hear the words Ace had said to him all those years ago, echoing over in his head "I am never going to die.”

 

**[Luffy,Ace,Sabo:]**

_"Will I see you again?_

_To my brother's refrain?_

_Will you now forever remain_

_out of reach of my arms?_

 

Luffy could still feel the sensation of Ace's blood on his hands though really it was in fact his own, a result of his earlier rampage. He could recall the horrible feeling of the warmth leaving Ace's body as he drifted closer into the darkness. He remembered the feel of Ace's arms around him as if his brother was giving  him one final hug before he died. Luffy even remembers the final words he spoke, a thank you for loving him, when most of his life he had felt like he didn't deserve to be loved.Finally, he remembered Ace taking his last breath before falling out of his arms and onto the ground. Luffy remembers it all, each memory only seemed to break him down even further.

 

**[Dadan:]**

_"All those days in the sun, what I'd give to relive just one_

_Undo what's done and bring back the light_

_Oh I could sing, of the pain these dark days bring"_

(flashback 10 years)

Luffy had just been dropped off by Garp to live with the Dadan family he meets Ace. After starting off with an unpleasant encounter with the older boy, Luffy decides then and there that Ace would be his friend. Luffy continuously pursues Ace non-stop for 3 months with the goal of becoming friends. While Ace on the other hand attempts to discourage his new shadow by leading him through hazardous areas of the forest. At the end of the 3 months Luffy finally manages to reach the end of the forest and discovers a new area. Entering the new area known as Gray Terminal Luffy began to search for Ace then he runs into Ace and another boy named Sabo. 

After narrowly escaping a run in with dangerous pirates who were working for a man named Bluejam due to Ace stealing their gold the boys began to explore their newfound bond. Luffy was happy he finally convinced Ace with the addition of Sabo to be his friends. One day Ace, Sabo, and Luffy decide to become brothers by sharing a cup of sake. After another run in with Garp, the boys decide to leave Dadan's hut in the mountains and build their own place, so they could continue to pursue their dreams of being pirates without any interference. As the boy's adventures continue secrets would soon come to light and events would unfold, forever changing their lives.

Later it is revealed that Sabo's father is a noble and wishes to take him back home, however this event is not purely by coincidence in fact it is part of a month-long plan the Noble's had concocted to rid Goa of the "trash" in Gray Terminal in preparation for the arrival of a Celestial Dragon. Later that day after Sabo uncovers the nobles plot he rushes to the gates to save Ace and Luffy but was stopped and badly beaten by the guards while trying to open them. Waking up the next day still healing from his injuries Sabo decides he must leave Ace and Luffy and Goa forever if he wishes to escape from his family once in for all. After Ace and Dadan return home from their face off against Blue Jam they are told of Sabo's death by Dogra.

Ace sometime later somehow receives a letter from Sabo saying that he was worried about their safety but believed that they would be alright. He then explains that he is going out to sea to get away from Goa and hopes to become stronger than any other pirates on the seas. The letter ends with Sabo asking Ace to take care of their younger brother Luffy. After a long discussion with each other the boys decide to set out when they each turn 17 to become pirates of their own making.

 

**[Jinbei:]**

_"How in the midst of all this sorrow can do much love and hope endure?"_

 

(Present Day)

Jinbei watched silently as Luffy still distraught slowly drifts back to reality. He takes notice of the hand around his throat and the feel of the boulder digging into his back. His hands that were wrapped around Jinbei's wrist slide off to hang limply by his side. He slides down the boulder as Jinbei releases him. Nothing but silence permeates the air between the two. Luffy looks down and stares at his hands. Memory by memory flashed by in his mind. His fingers counting down each of his teammates remembering what they mean to him.

There's Zoro the Swordsman with his horrible sense of direction but a strong dedication to always surpass his limits.

Nami the Navigator with her penchant for stealing or spending treasure and her amazing sense of direction, always helping them reach their destination.

Usopp the Sniper with his scaredy cat tendencies but still willing to back up his friends no matter the danger. 

Sanji the Cook with his obsession with pretty girls yet will often tell you what you need to hear instead of what you want.

Chopper the Doctor who is naïve and extremely timid towards unfamiliar yet he will not hesitate to stand up for his “family”.

Each new memory seems to alleviate the sinking darkness that's surrounding him.

Robin the Archeologist witha somewhat macabre side to her, and often points out gross or morbid facts show her love and passion for history and uncovering ancient knowledge.

Franky the Shipwright who often has a blatant disregard for rules and norms, yet he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about.

Brook the Musician a “living skeleton” who possesses vulgar and perverted manners yet despite his eccentric behavior, Brook is an extremely upright and compassionate person who uses his love of music to aid others however he can.

With this final memory all the darkness has since faded away. One by one they call his name each signifying the person he used to be and will since become.

 

**[Luffy:]**

_"I was innocent and certain, now I'm wiser but unsure_

_I can't go back into my childhood_

_One my grandfather thought secure_

_I can feel a change in me, I'm stronger now but still not free"_

 

Tears falling from his eyes on to his hands Luffy begans to realize that he is indeed not alone, he still has those who care for him and will never leave him. As he begans to list off the names of his crew-mates Luffy is filled with a renewed sense of determination. To find reunite with his crew and sail across the seas to fulfill their dreams. Jinbei realizing that Luffy is no longer letting the tragedy overcome him any longer smiles, with relief and says "Now do you see?"a testament to what he'd know all along. Watching Luffy began to heal and announce his desire to once again see his crew-mates, Jinbei recalls something Ace had said to him not long ago "It wasn't just knowing he was safe or seeing him smile again, I'm mean sure he wasn't the snot-nosed kid following me around anymore but more than that, he had friends, a crew he could depend on, no matter what he'll be just fine so I don't have to worry anymore."

 

**[Everyone:]**

_"Days in the sun when returned we must believe_

_As lovers do, that days in the sun will come shining through"_

 

With one final shout through his sobs Luffy declares his desire to get back to Sabaody! Wishing more than anything he can see his care again. Knowing that wallowing in his pain would get him nowhere Luffy silently vowed that while he would morn his brother he wouldn't let it stop him from achieving his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. Though his brother may have been gone physically from this world he would always be there in spirit watching over him.


	2. Song Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the song lyrics without the story inbetween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own One Piece or the song lyrics. If you are reading this thanks for looking at this chapter.

This is just the song lyrics without the story.

 

**[Ace:]**

_"Days in the sun,_

_where my life has barely begun_

_Not until my whole life is done,_

_will I ever leave you"_

 

**[Luffy, Ace, Sabo:]**

_"Will I see you again?_

_To my brother's refrain?_

_Will you now forever remain_

_out of reach of my arms?_

 

**[Dadan:]**

_"All those days in the sun, what I'd give to relive just one_

_Undo what's done and bring back the light_

_Oh I could sing, of the pain these dark days bring"_

 

**[Jinbei:]**

_"How in the midst of all this sorrow can do much love and hope endure?"_

 

**[Luffy:]**

_"I was innocent and certain, now I'm wiser but unsure_

_I can't go back into my childhood_

_One my grandfather thought secure_

_I can feel a change in me, I'm stronger now but still not free"_

 

**[Everyone:]**

_"Days in the sun when returned we must believe_

_As lovers do, that days in the sun will come shining through"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it i hope you all enjoyed reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. there will be another chapter this with just the lyrics.


End file.
